who would believe you?
by moonlightsoldier
Summary: when Santana is attacked and her world is turned upside down who will be there to help make it right?
1. Chapter 1

Who would believe you?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time.

SUMMARY; One night after a competitin Santana is attacked.. Will anybody believe her and who will be there to pick up the pieces?

A/N: contains strong triggers for rape, please beware before you read

" F-Finn" Santana stammered, her eyes going wide as she tried to pull down her shirt. When she had decided to use the choir room as a changing room instead of walking all the way to the cheerios locker room she had thought everybody had gone home for the day. So when Finn had walked into the room it had caught her completely by surprise.

Under normal circumstances she would have brushed his presence off it was only Finn after all but something in the way he was looking at her was freaking her out. She had seen that look on lots of guys faces before but it was unnerving coming from Finn.

He watched her with dark eyes and Santana thought she could smell the faint aroma of alcohol coming from the normally non threatening boy. She grabbed her duffel bag mumbling something about having to meet up with Brittany but as she lifted her duffel bag onto her shoulder and headed for the door she was stopped.

Finn reached out and grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back into the room and against him. She tried to kick out of his grasp but her struggle only seemed to make his grip tighten, his finger tips biting into her skin.

" what the fuck Finessa?" She gritted out but he swung his other hand up and punched her in the stomach causing her to double over. He didn't waste anytime before he had her pinned up against the wall, his hand clamped down on her mouth. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it made her sick to her stomach.

" You think your such hot shit" He slurred into her ear. She whimpered as his hand snaked up under her uniform skirt, his fingers running over her most personal of places, " Your nothing but a slut"

Her fighting became nothing more but pathetic spasms until finally she couldn't move at all, he was too strong, too big and the pressure of his body against hers grew more painful by the second. Tears prickled her eyes.

Finn seemed to enjoy her pain, she could feel him smiling against the skin of her neck as he slide his fingers between her folds. His breathing hitched, and she felt his hardness press against her. She tried to buck him off of her but it was no use . Her heart beat frantically and she prayed for somebody, anybody to step inside the room and find them.

Removing his hand from her mouth he used the arm to press against her throat. It choked her and she tried to pry it off of her but couldn't. The sound of a zipper being let down made her eyes go wide. She let out a strangled cry as her feet left the ground and he forced himself inside of her. Her back slammed into the wall with each thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to be over.

A few minutes later she felt his body shudder, and he slumped against her nuzzling his face into her neck. She wanted to scream. She fell to the ground when he roughly pulled out and away from her.

He kneeled down, and leaned in over her. Santana hated herself for flinching.

" Don't cry" He told her " you wanted it just as much as I did" He grabbed her then pulling her to her feet by her hair, she stared up into his eyes " but if you tell anyone what just happened you'll be sorry, and what just happened will be like a dream compared to what I do to you, or maybe Brittany, do you understand?"

With a sob she nodded her head and he pushed her away from him. Santana stumbled and steadied herself on a nearby desk. She tried to calm herself down and thought she had it when Finn leaned over her one more time, " Its not like anyone would believe you over me anyway, everybody hates you, they'd probably say you deserved it"

Santana stayed still her eyes on the ground. Finn finally moved away from her.

" See you in Glee" He said, before disappearing through the door.

Santana fell to her knees and cried.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them

Santana bit her lip from keeping the sound of her cries from leaving her mouth as she crept her way up the stairs to her bedroom. The pain coming from her center was like nothing she had ever felt before and each step was like a knife stabbing into her. She knew though if she woke her father up he would probably add his own punishment to her already battered body, and she just didn't think she could take anymore pain tonight.

In her room with the door shut firmly behind her she used trembling hands to lift her shirt over her head. Santana could smell his cologne on her shirt. She hissed as her ribs screamed against the movement and a wave of nausea swept over her. Saliva filled her mouth and she knew that she would be sick soon. Ignoring the feeling she dropped her skirt and panties. Standing naked and vulnerable she stood in front of her stand up mirror unable to meet her own stare. Bruises littered her back, and a fairly dark one covered most of her stomach. She felt used, and dirty.

Turning away from her broken image she stepped into her bathroom. The showers water was steaming as she stepped under its stream. She closed her eyes at the sensation but an image of Finn slamming into her flashed into her mind and she reached out a shaky hand to steady herself. The bathroom tile was cool against her palm. She remembered the coldness in his voice, the crushing weight of his body against hers and the way it had felt every time he thrusted and forced himself a little deeper inside of her each time. Her legs couldn't support her anymore and she fell to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and just let the water pour over her. She stayed that way long after the hot water had run out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

Santana flinched when an arm reached out and slammed her locker shut. She knew who it was without even having to turn around. She could smell his cologne. A wave of nausea swept over her and she braced herself as if for a blow. She said nothing, just waited for him to throw an insult or a threat at her, its what he had been doing since the night it happened. She couldn't even force herself to say the word afraid that her strength would falter and she would start to cry and not be able to stop.

" You know Lopez, Brittany is sure looking hot today maybe I'll ask her to duet with me then we'd have to practice all alone"

Santana's eyes widene, and she twirled around, " don't you touch her" she threatened through clinched teeth. He only smirked at her, and stepped closer pressing her back against the lockers, " then I guess you'll have to help me, meet me under the bleachers after glee, or I'll hurt her Santana"

She looked up at him and dipped her head in acknowledgement. HE smiled a dark smile before replacing it with his normally goofy grin as he moved away from her and down the hallway.

Brittany bounded up to her then, her eyes shinning as she started to babble about something that had happened in cheerio practice, which Santana was in trouble for missing. She smiled at Brittany and thought to herself she would do what ever it took to keep the light from leaving Brittany face. Even if it meant taking whatever Finn Hudson threw her way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

WWBY4

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Just a small update but please beware of the graphic nature of this story. Also after corys tragic death I questioned whether or not to keep Finn as the bad guy in this but all in all I decided to keep going as I have outlined, and mean no disrespect to his memory in anyway.

Santana closed her eyes, the concrete wall biting into her cheek as Finn slammed into her time and time again. It had been a month since the attacks had first started and she had learned to let her mind wander until he found release, the stinch of alcohol clung to him like a bar on Saturday night. She hated it.

She hated him. Gone was the boy who she had known since kindergarten, the boy who had given her a valentine with the words " your cool for a girl " written inside the card when they were ten, the first boy to ask her to dance at their junior high prom, the first person she had come out to when they started high school. A monster stood in his place. She couldn't understand how the person that used to make her feel so safe, her best friend other then Brittany and Quinn could become the one person she feared the most.

She felt him slump against her. Thank God it was over, she kept her eyes on the ground as he turned her to face him.

" Guess I don't have to go see Rachel after all" He said. At first it was only Brittany he would threaten, knowing what the other girl meant to her but he had recently started making threats to Quinn and Rachell too. ' I wonder what little miss broad way would sound like screaming in pain?' He had said just this morning before telling her to meet him under the bleachers after school. It was a reminder to her what would happen if she didn't show'. But they both knew she would be there. She would protect her friends. Even Berry.

" Can I go now?" She asked.

Finn stepped aside and gestured for her to do as she pleased, stumbling a little as she pushed pass. He roughly grabbed her arm and she squeezed her eyes together and braced herself for a blow. When it didn't come she slowly looked up at him and was surprised to see what looked like guilt flash in his eyes before he roughly shoved her to the ground. She watched him with wide eyes as he walked away without saying anything at all. When she was she was sure he was gone she got to her feet. Familiar pain swept through her body as she limped her way to her car.

The sun was bright and warm on her skin. She hated it for shinning something she was sure she would never do again.

TBC…please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Wwby 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them

Rachel sat in her normal seat in the front row and waited for the rest of the glee club members to show up. She waved at Artie who had rolled in with Brittany on his lap, and smiled at Kurt and Mercedes who followed shortly after.

' Hey girl" Mercedes said.

Kurt was too busy looking at his phone to acknowledge but when his mouth dropped both girls looked at him.

" spill it" Mercedes told him while at the same time Rachel said, " what?!"

" according to JBI new blog Santana was thrown off the cheerios"

All three looked up to see Quinn walking through the door with Sam at her side. One by one the rest of the club showed up. Except Santana. Rachel had to admit though she did her best to avoid the Latina at all costs it was strange that she wasn't there for glee club.

" alright guys" Mr. Schuester said walking into the classroom, this weeks assign- where's Santana?"

Everybody shrugged, even Brittany had no idea where the other girl was at. Rachel glanced over at Quinn who seemed worried and told herself to confront her about it later. If they were going to win at regional's they would need all of their voices, and bad attitude aside Santana was one of their stronger talents. To her right Finn looked nervous.

' what's going on with him' she wondered to herself.

" we will just have to start with out her then, I know you guys generally like picking your own partners but there is something to be said about unpredictability" He pulled out a hat from his satchel. Some of the kids groaned, " we need to expand from the usual, find something new that could put us above the competition, you may not all get along outside of this room but in here we are one, we are family and pairing two people together who may not usually sing with each other we could find a voice combination that could be magical"

" or lead to charges being filed" Kurt said under his breath.. Both Rachel and Mercedes giggled.

Holding up the hat Mr. Schuester said, " Puck why don't you get things started.

Rolling his eyes he stepped up, and reached his hand into the hat pulling out a slip of paper, " Brittany" He said with a smile. Brittany gave Artie a kiss before moving to sit with her new partner.

Finn and Sam, Tina and Mercedes. Kurt and Quinn. Mike and Rory. Sugar and Artie. Which left only Santana. It was Rachels turn to groan, yes she may have been concerned about the Latina but it was altogether a different story working together.

" all right guys, pair off with your partners and get to work, Rachel with Santana gone you can join in with one of the others for now"

Rachel sighed figured that Mercedes and Tina was better then working with Quinn so she turned to the twp girls. Her jaw dropped when she saw Santana walk into the room, in a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie on, the hood up and hiding most of her face, " Sorry Im late Mr. Schu " She mumbled.

With a concerned nod he said, " That's ok, just make sure to be on time from now on, we have regionals coming up, and" He said with a wince, as if waiting for the argument, " Your working with Rachel on this weeks assignment"

" Ok" She said and with her head down walked to where the shorter girl sat.

All of glee club was watching with wide eyes. Rachel couldn't believe it, there had been no arguments or name calling, none of Santanas usual antics when paired with her. Just a simple resigned response.

Rachel looked up at the other girl, almost afraid to say anything, in case it would set Santana's temper off. Santana just looked at the floor, " can I sit.. here?"

Rachels eyebrows were almost to the top of her head. Had Santana Lopez just ask her permission to do something? Glancing at Mercedes and Tina she said, " Of course Santana, I know you missed what this weeks assignment was but I dutifuly took notes in hopes that our performance will be the exact one Mr. Schuster was looking for" and now Rachel knew something was wrong. Santana had listened to every single word of her rant without interrupting and didn't hurl an insult at her at all. She watched as Santana lowered herself into the chair, wincing a little as she did.

Something was wrong, and Rachel was going to find out what.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

WWBY 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them

" What did you tell her?" Finn growled as he grabbed her arms, he practically dragged her from the steps that led to her front door and into the enclosure of bushed that framed her front porch. As kids, they used to use the area as their secret hideout because while they could see the coming and goings of the neighborhood nobody could really see them. Back then it had felt like it was their own world, now it felt like a cell.

" I didn't say anything" She told him and winced as he threw her against the brick wall.

" don't lie to me, she wont answer my calls" he flipped her around and slapped her hard across the face, " what did you tell her?"

Tears stung her eyes, and for a moment her vision blurred. Before she had time to respond though he was grabbing at her clothes practically lifting her off her feet as he ripped the pants from her body. She sttod, ripped shirt and black boy shorts knowing what was going to happen next but not being able to stop it. Finn bawled up his fist and punched her. She fell to her knees.

Finn was on her then pushing her face into the mulch, " what did you tell her"

" Nothing I swear" she cried out.

Next thing she knew she felt his hands roaming her body, his emotins seeming to flip like a switch. He wasn't angry anymore, he was horny . She started to cry when she heard his zipper slide down. Her parents were only a couple of feet away, but she didn't dare call out. What if he turned this rage onto them, what if he tried to hurt her mother or worse yet her little sister.

He slammed into her then and it took everything in her not to scream. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back, she whimpered from the pain, " she wouldn't believe you anyway, your nothing but a slut and everyone knows it"

" A dirty good for nothing whore, a load that should of been swallowed, nobody wants you unless your on your back" He hissed into her ear . He was done a few minutes later and pushed her off of him. She curled herself into a ball

" Stand up and get dressed" He said through gritted teeth. His voice low and dangerous. With more then a little pain she did what she was told and stood before him on trembling legs. She could feel her eye already swelling shut, and blood trickled from her nose and onto her lips. She flinched when he reached out a hand to lift her chin up, " If anyone finds out I will make you watch me hurt Brittany and then I will kill you, I swear to God Santana I will kill you" He tightened his fingers around her neck and shoved her backwards against the brick wall. With his eyes locked on to hers he began to squeeze.

Suddenly he was ripped away from her. She fell to her knees and gasped for breath.

TBC…what do you think? Who do you think it is?


	7. Chapter 7

WWBY7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them

There was the sound of scuffling feet, rubber soles pounding against pavement. The tearing of fabric. She didn't dare to look up though, Finn hadn't told her he was done yet and if she looked up before it was time he would punish her. She shuddered at the thought of it. She sat on her knees with her head down staring at her dirt stained hands and imagining that she was anywhere other then there .

" I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

" he needs help!"

' Puck? Kurt?' Santana thought her eyes going wide. She couldn't let anybody see her like this but she was too afraid of the consequences of moving without being told.. Her mind screamed for her to run but her fear rooted her in place.

" Santana?" The voice was hesitant and it was a voice she hadn't expected or wanted to hear. Rachel Berry.

To look weak in front of her in particular was some sick joke. She was Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry was looking down on her and she was too afraid to move or say anything

" Santana look at me" Rachel said, her voice taking on a commanding tone. Santana snapped her eyes up to Rachel, she was after all dating Finn, or maybe they were broken up again she couldn't remember, so maybe that meant she belonged to the diva now.

Rachel shrugged her jacket from off of her own shoulders and stepped forward to put it around Santana. The sudden movement caused Santana to flinch.

" I don't want to hurt you Santana, here" She offered the jacket once more with out taking a step. Santana stared between the other girl and the jacket trying to find the way this could be some kind of a set up, but Rachels face was kind and concerned and she looked down to the ground again. Rachel was so pure, so good and she was broken and destroyed, she didn't deserve the way the dive was looking at her. Not after everything she had done to Rachel before, not with everything Finn had done to her.

" he's gone, Kurt took him to- Oh my God" Puck said coming up from behind Rachel.

" Santana stand up" Rachel commanded and Santana scrambled to her feet, " come here"

Santana stepped closer to the shorter girl, her eyes on the ground in case like Finn Rachel didn't like her eyes on her. She held her ground when Rachel draped the grey hoodie around her shoulders, " go to my car, its unlocked, wait for me" used to taking orders Santana obeyed.

RACHELS POV

Rachel watched the girl go. Her own eyes brimming with tears.

" what's with the commands Rach?"

" I didn't know how else to get her to listen to me" Rachel said feeling guilty " it's the only way I could get her to take my coat"

Puck nodded," So whats next?"

" Im taking her to my house, tell Quinn we found her" Rachel said," you guys can come over in a couple days give me some time alone with her"

Puck nodded again, " and then what?"

" first lets concentrate on finding out exactly what has been happening to her"

" Why take her to your house?"

Rachel sighed, " because Quinns house is intimidating, and your mom would ask too many questions, my dads are gone for the week"

" alright Babe, good luck and tell Santana that Im sorry"

" Sorry for what Noah?" Rachel asked eyeing the boy.

" for not knowing she was being hirt, for not stopping it before it got like this" He looked dejected, and ashamed. Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

" you have nothing to be sorry for Noah but I'll tell her you said it anyways"

Sighing, Rachel turned from the boy and walked to her car where Santana was waiting for her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

wwby

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee…unfortunately XD

SPOV

Santana snapped her eyes back to the ground when she saw Rachel heading towards the car. She felt ashamed of the way she looked, ashamed to be sitting in her car after what Finn had done to her, like somehow her dirtiness would rub off on the seat. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, Rachel's hoodie smelled like vanilla, and reminded Santana of glee, of safety.

She kept her eyes down as Rachel slid into the drivers seat; Santana wasn't sure what to expect. Of anyone Rachel had reasons upon reasons to be mean to her, to treat her worse then Finn did; Santana had tormented her for years. ' What goes around comes around' she thought bitterly to herself but figured she was only getting what she deserved. She had been so horrible to so many people.

When the silence became too much for her she risked asking, " am I yours now?"

RPOV

Her heart literally wanted to break at those words. She wanted to take the shivering girl and tell her that she had always been hers. And it was true, from the first day she had ever seen Santana when they were in kindergarten she had fallen in love with the girl. At first she thought it was a silly crush but as they got older and the bullying started she still could not shake the feelings she had for the girl. She had seen the way the Latina was with Brittany, and in that she learned to see the real Santana even if only from a far. But she had never actually spoken the words out loud to anyone mostly in fear of what the other girl would have done or said. She could take the insults about her clothes, or the ones about her dads, even though they hurt but to hear Santana laugh at her about her feelings would just be too humiliating to bear.

But now was not the time to let her fear take over.

" yes your mine" It felt good to say it even if Santana didn't take it in the way she meant it,

The other girl nodded and was silent once more

Rachel started the car and headed to her house. One way or another she was going to fix things for Santana.

TBC.. Sorry just a little filler


	9. Chapter 9

WWBY 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. The song is I want to save you by Something Corporate(take a listen if you havent heard it)

Three weeks later

Rachel woke to the sound of her cell phone sounding into life. She groaned, and searched with her hand for the guilty object pulling her from sleep. She had been having a rather awesome dream about stepping out on her first broadway stage and she was just about to start singing when wakefulness stole her. She blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the light on the screen that seemed impossible bright in her darkened bedroom. Puck?

" Noah whats wrong?" She said, even though since they had been pretty close lately she still found it strange to find his picture flashing on her screen at 2AM! She thought. What the hell was he calling for at this time of night.

She could hear music in the background and something that sounded like crying and her heart sank.

Without him having to say anything Rachel said, " I'll be right there"

" Thanks Rach" He told her quietly into the phone before hanging up.

A few minutes later she pulled up in front of the Puckerman house, some kids she recognized from scholl were in the process of leaving, and she nodded her head at Tina and Mike as she made her way into the house. In the kitchen she braced herself before opening the door to Pucks basement and game room.

Walking down the stairs she saw both Puck and Quinn pointing to a spot deeper in the room. Rachels breath caught when she saw Santana sitting on her knees, rocking back and forth gently while humming to herself. Fat tears slid from her eyes as she murmured the words to some song that Rachel couldn't identify. The Latina girls hair hung down the way it had that night they had found her with Finn and she wore the Jacket that Rachel had given to her to wear that same night. Rachel looked to Puck and Quinn with a sigh.

"She just showed up" Quinn told her as if in her defense.

Puck shrugged and said, " She wanted to blow off some steam, I gave her a beer I don't know where she got the bottle from"

Rachel nodded and returned her attention to Santana. She found it strange that she was standing there although in some ways it made perfect since.

She looked up at Puck who had come to stand beside her.

" I tried to get her to stop but you know the only person she will listen to is you"

Rachel told him yes she knew, and it was true, had been since the night Rachel bought the other girl home. That week had been intense and emotional, she had had to say and do things she hated herself for but Santana had become so brain washed from Finns abuse it was hard to get her to do anything unless it was in command form. At first she had tried to be affectionate but the idea frightened Santana so much that Rachel backed off immediately.

Rachel gestured for Puck and Quinn to go upstairs and after a few minutes both of them trooped up the steps.

"Santana" She said in the voice she hated to use.

Santana frightened eyes turned to hers then fell to the floor.

" what are you doing here?" She slurred and Rachel stepped closer noticing all too well the way Santana seemed to shrink in on herself.

Rachel sighed, and crossed her arms across her chest, " I was told you needed help"

Santana shook her head but said nothing and Rachel knew she was waiting for some kind of punishment. She didn't know how to get it through to the girl that she didn't have to ever be afraid of that again and she silently cursed Finn for doing what he did.

" look I-"

Something in Santana snapped. Rachel watched with wide eyes.

" No you look" Santana threw back at her, the old Santana coming to the surface; If it were under different circumstances Rachel would of cheered at the reemergence . The former cheerleader swayed a little on her feet but her eyes burned with a fury, and they looked like storm clouds ready to break. ' this is what we've been waiting for' she thought and she squared her shoulders preparing to take whatever Santana had to say.

" you don't know me, you don't know anything about me !" Santana screamed. Rachel noticed that Puck and Quinn followed by Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes had made there way back to the basement and were watching the whole scene unfold, " you think I wanted what he did to me"

Rachel couldn't tell if that last part was a question or a statement but she motioned for Puck to stay where he was when she saw that he was heading there way. Santana needed to get this out.

" you think because im a slut I deserved what h-happened, that because I bullied people I-" Santana stopped her eyes focusing on a spot behind Rachel, she turned to see what caught Santanas attention and realized the other girl was staring at Brittany, " I had to keep you safe" Santana said, her head tilting to the side. She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

" oh San" Brittany said stepping forward with her arms stretched. Santana was having none of it though and jumped back as if being burned, " Don't touch me"

The blonde dancer dropped her arms to the side, tears filled her own crystal blue eyes as she watched her friend breaking down in front of her and for the first time not being able to calm her down. Quinn came up and wrapped her arms around Brittany, and Rachel realized that the entire glee club stood around them.

They were a family, albeit a dysfunctional, often times squabbling family but family none the less and Rachel knew that they all wanted to be there for Santana, or at least let the other girl know they were there.

"I had to protect you" she slurred her eyes going from Brittany to Quinn then sliding to Rachel as if doing a silent head count. It was Something she had seen Santana doing a lot.

" protect us from what S?' Quinn asked her voice softer then Rachel had ever heard it.

Santana scoffed, " I couldn't let him do that to you" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

Quinn paled and Brittanys tears slid down her cheeks.

" Do what ?" Rachel asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer. She looked over at Kurt who looked like he was about to be sick. Mercedes was praying.

Santana closed her eyes and started humming again

" Do what Santana?" Rachel asked using the tone again. Her own eyes brimmed with tears, and her stomach turned and she promised herself and Santana silently that if she could just get this out of Santana then she would never have to use it again.

Santana eyes flew open and Rachel could tell the anger was dissolving and her mood was switching. Santana had always been an emotional drunk. The girl dropped her eyes to the floor again in a familiar show of submission, " make you dirty like me"

Mike Chang closed his eyes wincing slightly at her words. Sam was staring daggers, and Puck seemed to shake with silent rage. Quinn and Brittany were both crying freely now.

Rachel wanted to pull the Latina into her arms but knew Santana would freak so she stayed put and did the only thing she could do. Listen.

Santana wrapped her arms around herself, eyes still down cast, " He said he would hurt you, that what he was doing to me would be nothing compared to what he would do to you" She lifted her eyes again and did her silent head count. Quinn. Brittany. Rachel.

" Why didn't you say anything to any of us?" Artie asked angrily but Rachel knew he wasn't angry at the girl but at what had been done to her.

Santana flinched at the new voice, and the boy had the decency to look guilty.

" He said you would think I deserved it because Im a b-bitch"

The members of New Directions looked stricken at this. Of course Santana was a bitch but she was their bitch, and nobody deserved to be treated like that.

Rachel turned to face the glee club and realized they were all looking at her. She was their leader.

Rachel did the only other thing she could think of. She started to sing.

" Standing on the edge of morning, scent of sex and new found glory playing as shes pulling back her hair" Her voice cracked a little and for the first time she didn't care. All she cared about was Santana.

" she drives away, she's feeling worthless used again but nothings different she'd stay the night but knows he doesn't care"

It was one of the songs she had sung to Santana that first week, Santana seemed to quiet down, her sobs becoming whimpers. Rachel gestured for everybody to go upstairs and except for Quinn and Brittany everyone listened.

Rachel continued, " home by three deafening quiet, the porch lights off yes they forgot it, she'd cry herself to sleep but she don't dare"

Rachel took a few steps forward stopping when she saw Santanas body tense up, " and she wants to be a model, she wants to hear she's beautiful, she's beautiful"

For the moment she forgot everything, she didn't care that Quinn and Brittany were watching, or that all of glee was upstairs, she didn't care if Santana took what she said the wrong way, she just wanted the girl to hear her.

" I want to save you, I want to save you" Rachel tried to use the most soothing tone she had, turning the song into almost a lullaby of sorts. She saw Santana relax and moved a little closer.

She glanced back at Quinn and Brittany, both blondes also seemed to be consoled by her voice, before turning back to Santana, " Dressed by dawn and out the door, no light she memorized the floor so she can leave without being detected"

Santanas chest hitched every now and then but the tears seemed to have stopped, even though she kept her eyes on the floor Rachel knew she was listening, " She works til three its uniform, she dreams that he'll come by the store, she prays for days when boys mean shes protected"

" and she wants someone to see her, she needs to hear she's beautiful, she's beautiful" she brought her voice down, and put all her sincerity into it, hoping Santana would know that was how she saw her. Absolutely beautiful.

When Santana didn't flinch or move away Rachel pulled the girl into her arms, in her ear she sang softly, " I want to save you, I want to save you"

Rachel said a small thank you to who ever was listening when Santana laid her head on her shoulder. They stood like that for along time. Rachel softly humming while rubbing tiny circles on the other girls back

TBC…okay, so thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

WWBY 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them. The song is as you sleep

RPOV

Rachel pulled up in front of her house. The whole ride there Santana had quietly stared out the window, every once in awhile Rachel thought she heard the girl humming.

Santana's eye, which was swollen shut, started to turn an angry black color . Rachel turned off the engine.

" Were here" she said softly.

Santana didn't seem to hear her. Sighing Rachel sucked in a breath, " Santana" She used the same voice she had used to get the girl to take her jacket and just as before Santana jumped to attention, her eyes dropping to the floor.

There was a sick feeling in her stomach, and she wondered just what all Finn had done to this girl to change her so much. Santana Lopez didn't take orders she gave them. Her heart was so full of confusion, and her mind much worse. What the hell happened to the Finn that they all knew and loved, or loved to hate depending on the day, when did their friend become a monster?

" do you need help getting out of the car?" She said her voice taking on a softer tone. Santana shook her head silently and pushed the door open. Rachel rushed to unlock the house and ushered the other girl inside.

She had to admit she was nervous about having Santana in her home. The only other time the Latina had been there was when she had her first party compliments of Puck, and even then she hadn't really spent any one on one time with her.

" follow me" she said, heading up the stairs. Santana obeyed.

Rachel went straight for the bathroom and started the shower. She was relying on instinct here and figured if she were Santana a hot shower would be the first on the priority list. Santana stood behind her, there but not really. After testing the water Rachel turned to her, " Take a shower Santana, I'll get you some clothes, I promise nothing with animals on it" She teased hoping to at least get some kind of response but there was nothing, No smile, or insult. Rachel sighed and thought she would give anything to hear one of Santanas snarky comments if it meant the girl was okay. Santana remained silent.

" Tomar una ducha" Rachel half whispered in Spanish; Her Daddy often spoke Spanish and although she wasn't as fluent as Santana she knew enough to get by. If it surprised Santana the other girl didn't show it but she stepped deeper into the bathroom and began to remove her clothes.

Heat rushed to Rachels face but her embarrassment quickly faded when she saw the bruises and marks that seemed to cover the whole of Santanas body. She reached her hand out to touch Santana but dropped her hand before actually making contact she didn't want to scare the other girl.

Instead, turning to leave she said, " Im going to go find you some clothes, ok, and then-" But Santana had grabbed her arm, " don't go"

The words were impossibly low.

Rachel closed the door and told Santana she wouldn't go any where. Santana stepped into the shower.

SPOV

She watched as the blood ran off of her body, swirled at the bottom of the tub and down the drain. Her body, her heart, (pride) hurt. She was ashamed that people had seen her so weak. A sob escaped her lips before she even knew she was crying.

Rachel slipped off her shoes and lifted her dress over her head. She felt self conscious letting her number one tormenter see her like this but she didn't know what else to do. She stepped into the shower behind her. Reaching up she grabbed the extendable shower head down and gently started to wet Santanas hair. Whn she had it soaked she replaced the shower head and reached for the bottle of shampoo. Softly she began to sing, hoping to calm the other girl down.

" close your eyes, and I will be swimming, lullabys fill your room, and I will be singing, singing to only you"

Santana stiffened at first but as Rachels voice filled the tiny bathroom her body slowly relaxed.

" don't forget I'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red"

They were in Rachels room now, and she had given Santana a pair of yoga pants and a tank top to sleep in while she too changed for the night. She slid beneath the covers and when she was comfortable she held up the corner so that Santana could crawl in beside her.

The Latina hesitated.

" come here Santana" Rachel said softly. Santana moved her way, and rested her head on Rachels shoulder. Rachel held her to her, running her fingers through dark hair.

" but as you sleep, and noone is listening, I will lift you off your feet, " She sang, " I'll keep you from sinking"

Santana wrapped her arm around Rachels waist and held tight.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Wwby 11

A/N: hey just to clear up any confusion, the beginning of this chapter and the last chapter is from that first night Santana is rescued from Finn, and Ill kind of jump from the present(her breaking down at Pucks) to that first week…Ihope its not to choppy…please read and review

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee

Santana laid with her eyes open, listening to the sound of Rachel breathing, Even in sleep the girl was melodic, the beating of her heart pounding out a soothing rhythm. She had never laid so close to anyone other then Brittany before but had to admit in the divas tiny embrace she felt safer then she had in a long time. Part of her was screaming for her to move, to not be so weak but a bigger part of her relished in the human contact, and she decided to soak it up while she could.

Rachel stirred a little, mumbling something Santana couldn't quite make out, and tightened her grip around Santana.

" why are you being so nice to me?" She whispered not really expecting a response. She stiffened a little when Rachels eyes fluttered open. Their eyes met in the dark.

" because its you " Rachel said just as softly, her eyes already closing again. It was such a pure and honest answer Santana was sure that it was only said because sleep had lowered Rachels walls but at the same time she wondered what the other girl meant. She was too afraid to ask.

(PRESENT DAY)

Rachel cursed under her breath when she pulled up in front of her house and was greeted with the stern gazes of both her fathers who were standing in the driveway with

Santanas own angry looking parents. Both girls shared a look.

" what happened we wer-" Leroy started but was cut off by the angry voice of Santanas father.

" Santana Maria Lopez again?" The girls father shouted causing the three berry's to wince. He paid them no mind however as he yanked the passenger door opened and dragged Santana roughly out of the car. Her mother stood close by.

" hey!" Rachel piped up tearing out of her own door . Hiram stepped forward, " Hey now I must insist you let the child go"

Santana stood emotionless as the people gathered around her. The grip on Santanas arm tightened as Santiago Lopez squared his shoulders, " I do not presume to tell you how to raise your child I do not expect your commentary on how I raise mine"

" all the same" Hiram said, straightening out to his full height, " I wont stand by and let you man handle a child"

Both men stood in each others face. Leroy trying uselessly to calm his husband down. Rachel watched with wide eyes.

" were leaving" Santiago said, his wife already moving towards their car. Santana yanked herself free of her fathers grasp and wrapped herself around Rachel, " I don't want to leave R-"

" Santana now" Her mother hissed, " your embarrassing yourself and us"

Rachel scoffed. That's what the woman was worried about? How about the fact that your daughter is in a middle of a breakdown, or how about why she was so close to the edge? Rachel thought as she did her best to soothe the crying girl.

" he dicho ahora" Santiago said menacingly which only made Santana hold onto her tighter.

" Don't let them take me Rachel" Santana begged, gripping onto Rachels clothes as her father tried to pull the two apart.

Rachel looked to her dads for help doing her best to hold Santana tight.

" It is clear she doesn't want to go with you " Hiram said. He didn't really understand what was going on with the girl but she was clearly terrified to leave with her parents.

" Alright you want her that badly" Santiago said, " Then you can have her, she is a disgrace to my name" He roughly let go of his daughter which made both girls stumble back a little, " you'll be begging me to take her back by tomorrow" He gave his daughter one last disgusted look before turning and ushering his wife to their waiting truck. Santanas mother threw a worried look over her shoulder but said nothing as her and her husband got into their truck and drove away.

" Shh, they are gone Santana, shh, its ok calm down" Rachel said , staring at her fathers over Santanas shoulder. She was trying to convey with her eyes that she would explain everything in just a little while.

" I'll go make us some tea" Leroy said with a pointed look at his daughter. Hiram nodded and absently watched as his partner rushed inside. After a few beats he looked to Rachel. " Why don't we move this inside Rach" He said in a soft tone.

" were going to go inside now San ok" Rachel said. Santana kept her eyes on the ground but nodded to let Rachel know that she heard. Santana wobbled a little as she followed behind Rachel.

" you were drinking?" Hiram asked once they were all seated around the kitchen table cups of tea in front of them.

" no daddy, I juat went to pick her up from the party, Im sorry if I worried you in any way it was kind of an emergency" Rachel said her eyes flickering towards Santana. Hiram shared a look with his husband.

" You were drinking?" He looked to Santana. The latina girl slowly raised her eyes from the table, looking to Rachel as if asking permission before locking him completely in the eye. Her eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears. His breath caught, he had never been regarded with that much fear before.

" She is the one I was telling you about, the one who stayed with me a couple of weeks ago while you guys were out of town"

He nodded. Santana just stared at him

" She sings with you doesn't she?" Leroy asked, his eyes narrowing and Rachel realized that he was putting a face to a name.

" Please don't be mad at Berry" Santana said, slurring her words, " She was only trying to h-help me"

" Go to my room Santana" Rachel said cutting in, and knew she was breaking her promise to never speak to the girl in that tone again but she was going to have to explain some of what was going on to her fathers and she didn't want Santana to have to relive the tale all over again. Santana stumbled from the room.

Rachel turned back to her fathers.

TBC…ok so this chapter isn't exactly what I wanted nor is it as good as I would like but eh, here you go…let me know what you think and I promise next chapter will be better


End file.
